


A Love Story Out in the Black

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	A Love Story Out in the Black

Serenity knew of this thing people called love. She saw it between Zoe and Wash, in her crew for each other, in Kaylee's gentle hands. But she was most acutely aware of it in Mal's touch, in the way he unconsciously reached out to her at random moments each day. She wasn't sure if a ship could love, but she felt a kinship with the captain unlike anything she'd experienced before. They understood each other, respected each other. He needed her steady hum to fall asleep at night, and she gladly watched over his dreams in the blackness of space.


End file.
